


Ten Years Later

by evilcupcake



Series: Goodbye Texas, Hello Beacon Hills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Dad, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Ten Years Later, Twins, sneaky Deaton, stiles tells the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ten years later and things are different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek and Stiles

Stiles stood in the door way and watched Derek put the kids to bed. The twins are five, Tori and Ellie. Stiles put her hand on her swollen belly and waddled her way to her and Derek’s bedroom. She got settled in the bed and watched TV and waited for Derek.

The past ten years have been hard to say the least. It took her a long time to even think about having kids, but Derek wanted kids so she thought about it, after several days were she locked herself in the bedroom and cried, she said yes. It took two years of trying before she finally got pregnant with the twins.

She was a nerves wreck the whole pregnancy making sure she did everything right and even after she gave birth, she would stand by their cribs and make sure they were still breathing.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and she snuggled into the body next to hers.

“What wrong?” he asked.

“What if something happens to him?” she whispered rubbing her belly.

“Everything is going to be ok.” He said placing his hand over hers. “He sound healthy, his heart betting normal.”

It’s been quiet the past few years, the last time something big came to town was just after the twins were born. It was a group of vampires wanting to kill the pack. She was at home with the twins by herself, it was a full moon and it had been quiet for a few months.

The vamp had attacked her and before she passed out from the loss of blood, Derek came running through the door. He attacked the vamp, and that when she passed out.

When she woke up she could see better and she could hear better too. Derek told her she had been turned, she was too close to death, he had no other choose. She was mad for a little bit but then realized she almost died and left her family.

Every full moon her dad would babysit the kids and she would run with the pack. When her dad can’t babysit she had Dean and Cas. She stayed good friends with Dean and Cas after everything that had happened.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Derek kissed her neck. Stiles turned her head and kissed Derek.

“I love you.” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips.

“Love you too.” He said before he kissed her again and adjusted their body so Stiles was comfy.

“Derek?”

“Mhm.”

“What about Miles?” she said into his chest.

“Miles?”

“Yeah, I like the name.”

“I like it.”

Two months later Stiles had little Miles. That night Derek wouldn’t let his little boy go after Stiles fell asleep. For weeks after they brought Miles home Stiles did the same thing she did with the twins she would stand by the crib every night to make sure he was breathing. She didn’t listen to what Deaton or Derek said, that he was a healthy baby boy and he was most likely a werewolf.

For a few months she would wake up several times a night to check up on him. Even after Miles turned eighteen she still check up on him, she did the same with the twins, every night.

“Mom?” Miles set up in bed.

“Yeah?” she walked back into the room.

“You know I’m ok, right?” he patted the bed next to him. He flicked on the lamp next to his bed while she sat next to him.

“I know you’re ok, I just want to make sure for myself.” She pushed her hair behind her ear and gave him a tired smile.

“Why?” he asked.

“Me and your father never told you but I think you should know.” She rubbed a hand down her face.

“Know what?” he looked confused.

“When I was your age, I got pregnant.” She played with the hem of her shirt and avoided looking at her son.

“What?” his eyes widen.

“But it wasn’t your dads. We haven’t even started to date yet, I was just getting over the death of my first boyfriend and I didn’t have a choice. It was your uncle Dean’s.” she refused to look at him. “When I was about five months along I lost my baby.”

Miles laid his head on his mom’s shoulder and grabbed her hand.

“That’s why you check on us every night?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry mom. Does the girl know?”

“Yap, I told them once they were eighteen and I caught Tori with a boy in her bed. How she got him past me and your father, I don’t know. I think she had help from Deaton.” she laughed and Miles looked shocked.

“What! Anything else I don’t know about?” he asked looking like a lost puppy.

“Well, I kicked your dad out of the house for two weeks before Tori and Ellie were born.” She smirked.

“Why?”

“Because he got me the wrong fries. I wanted curly fries and he got me normal fries. Hey, don’t give me ‘I’m crazy look’ I was seven months pregnant and extremely emotional. Heck I couldn’t even watch commercials about teddy bears without crying.” She ranted and he just laughed.

“Well reminded me to never get you the wrong fries. What did he do so he could come back home?” he smiled, the same smile Derek had. She rarely even saw Derek smile when they first met but as time went on he smiled more and actually looked happy and not broken.

“Well, after two weeks I caved. I couldn’t sleep without him, and Isaac or Peter wouldn’t go make 3am runs for curly fries.” She pouted and Miles just laughed harder. “Laugh all you want, but wait until you get some girl pregnant and then you can make the 3am runs for whatever she wants.” He smiled fad and his face drained of color.

“That better not be until you graduate from college and have a good job to support them.” she gave him her ‘mom face’ and he nodded.

“Good now get some sleep.” She stood up and even though he was too big for it, she kissed his forehead and closed the door on her way out of his room. She walked back to bed and crawled in next to Derek, who gave her a sleepy smile.

She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” 


	2. Sorry

Ok. So, i don't know where to go with this story so i'm just going to end it. I'm so sorry but nothing is coming to my mind with this. Thanks for reading this far. :)

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)  
> you can find me on Tumblr over here ----> http://evilcupcake0015.tumblr.com/


End file.
